puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Row (Viridian)
, Mystro, pagani, Piratedark, Rosepetalina, Sebasta, skybell, Tomahawkz, Toohot, Trillthan, Unsadz, Zerostreet |organized= no |organization= |oceanname= Viridian |politics= Autocratic |shares= Jobber's Delight |flag= Fearless Fleets |founded= yes |foundedday= 19 |foundedmonth= 9 |foundedyear= 2010 |updateday= 14 |updatemonth= 1 |updateyear= 2011 |portrait= yes }} Death Row was a crew on the Viridian Ocean that flew the flag Antheas. History Captain: Scarlight from September 19th, 2010 - Present First Mate: Unsadz from September 27th, 2010 - Present Second Mate: Tomahawkz from September 21st, 2010 - Present Detailed History Death Row was founded by Scarlight on September 19th, 2010 with a plan to be a strong force on the ocean. On September 27th, 2010 The Unforgiven Dead crew, lead by Unsadz, merged with Death Row. The addition of 17 pirates to the crew helped stabilize Death Row and aid Scarlight in his mission to conquer an island. Death Row later joined the flag The Muffin Munchers, lead by Lionius. Their first blockade attempt on October 2nd, 2010 failed and they were unable to take at Viridis XXVII. The crew felt as though they did not have enough allies to succeed. They left The Muffin Munchers to create their current flag, Fearless Fleets, on October 3rd. Soon after, the crew Bartolomew Roberts, captained by , merged with Death Row to become one, stronger crew. Following this the crew rose to position number 7 on the crew rankings list and became illustrious during the month of October, 2010. Death Row joined the Antheas after unsuccessfully attempting to increase the crews under the flag Fearless Fleets. Public Statement "WE CAME,WE SAW, NOW WE'll CONQUER" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hop In and Start Joining the Greatest Legacy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Extended Public Statement Loyalty:You can Gain PoL (Points of Loyalty) by: Joining The Crew: 5pts Broad:1pts Solid:2pts. Weighty & Above:3pts. Winning PvP's : 8pts(you can Post it on Our Crew Hall's War Chest Room) Loyalty:(special Pt. in order for you to gain F.O) Supreme Loyalty:(special Point in order for you to gain S.O) -----------------------Ranks----------------------------------- Pirate:3pts Officer:10pts Fleet Officer: Loyalty point & 15pts. Senior Officer:Supreme Loyalty point & 15pts. Captain:100million would Do. $_$ + 1000pts. -----------------------EVENTS------------------------ Also , we are making Events , just to let you know ^^ Crew Articles #Ask PTB (Permission To Board) in /crew chat if you want to board a ship, and then wait for the officer in charge to answer you. #Never leave a ship in battle or you will receive a -1 from your pay. #No LAZING whilst at sea UNLESS the officer in charge says it's okay to do so. #DO NOT spam in crew chat unnecessarily, if you continue to do so after being warned demotion may follow. #This crew leaves stocked ships, so make sure to restock it. Not restocking any of the Crew Ships will mean demotion to cabin person. #No begging allowed or you will get expelled. #No stealing or you will get expelled and reported to OM's which will get you banned, we make sure of it. #No demoting/promoting members without my knowledge or you may get demoted. #When a crew member asks you to speak English, please do so #And finally... Respect each other and have fun xD